


Twisted

by unalteredmemory



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Implied Character Death, Implied Kidnapping, M/M, Mystery, Open Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unalteredmemory/pseuds/unalteredmemory
Summary: There's a new student and he wants nothing but Kyungsoo.





	Twisted

 

_“Things would’ve been easier if you’d only look at me.”_

 

Dark rimmed eyes stare along the blood streak coating the now wet pavement. It's only been ten minutes when the first drop fell, yet all had been drenched in no time. He wonders if what he’d done was wrong.

But as his slender hands trails along the unmoving boy’s patch of white skin, his fingertips blazing in a familiar heat, he forgets.

…and drowns in pleasure.

 

 

 

 

_Tick Tock._

 

Students flood the once bare corridor; chatters lingering in the air melted with pure excitement as the bell signals the end of the last class of the day.

It's a Friday night, and most of them are excited to go out and have fun, forgetting for once the torture of the four walls of their classrooms and the nagging voice of their not-so-friendly professors. Assignments and group works would have to wait ‘til Sunday night, as always.

Kyungsoo skips down the hallways up to the very last floor in hopes of reaching the school bus before it leaves. It would totally ruin his plan for the day so he hastily apologizes to the boy he runs into at the main entrance.

Papers went flying in the air as he voices out an “I’m sorry!” before he jumps inside the bus, breath uneven, while his eyes trail along the back of the boy as he picks up the pieces of paper that ungracefully scattered around the floor.

He flinches in pure surprise as he notice the boy turn just in time to meet his eyes.

They are dark and clouded with unknown mist that had Kyungsoo’s knees almost buckling under the unwavering stare. The boy shows no acknowledgement from his apology or judgment from what he had just done.

He simply stares.

Kyungsoo breaks their contact as he settles on his seat, shivers running down his spine as something whispers in his head that the boy might still be staring at him.

The bus drives off much to his favor, and soon the sight of the boy and the memories from what happened are buried deep in his mind.

_…for now_

 

 

Kyungsoo didn’t expect to see the boy in his Arts class the next day. Apparently, he's a transferee and Kyungsoo crings at the thought that the papers that flew from his hands at their collision yesterday were his admission papers.

_Great, nice way to introduce yourself to the new guy, Kyungsoo._

The professor, Mr. Jung gives a short introduction about the new guy, and most of the class are dumbfounded when they hear that he came from a prestigious school from the city.

Kyungsoo feels a bit envious for that was his dream school back when he was still in his elementary days, but his parents weren’t capable enough to support his studies there financially. So here he is, trying to get by at this local high school while this guy, _this guy_ had the guts to throw away such opportunity.

Kyungsoo’s mind wanders off until he feels his seatmate, Sehun poking him in the ribs. Kyungsoo's about to growl an annoyed _What??_ when the younger pointed towards the front.

“….are you listening, Mr. Do?” the professor dead pans. He noticed his student spacing out despite the words addressed to him so he decided to just repeat his instructions once more and get over it.

“I want you to accompany Mr. Kim here for a few days so he could get used to the school grounds and all the things he needs to know to get settled in. Also, please share your readings and other lecture notes with him since the faculty hasn’t finished preparing his set of reading materials.”

Mr. Jung then faced the transferee. “You can occupy the seat beside Mr. Do.” he finishes, pointing at the empty seat on Kyungsoo’s right side.

After the little commotion, the class lecture starts and despite the awkward feeling of wondering if the guy remembers him from yesterday, Kyungsoo decides to take the first move and talk with him.

“Uh…hi. I’m Kyungsoo.” he softly whispers offering his hand towards the boy who was busy staring back at him.

The boy seems to contemplate on whether to take his hand or not. Kyungsoo smiles, hoping that it’ll lessen the tension in the air.

The boy stares at his hand for a short bit before flicking his gaze back at him, now with a different stare that Kyungsoo can’t seem to comprehend. His thick lips moves and mouths “Jongin” before taking his hand and kissing his fingers.

Kyungsoo freezes at the gesture. He's torn between screaming and slapping the guy in front of him, but something about the way the new guy looked at him caught the words before it even left his tongue.

“You have beautiful fingers.” is all he said before turning back to the lecture, leaving Kyungsoo puzzled.

 

 

A heavy sigh leaves Kyungsoo’s lips after the last class of the day. His shoulders feels heavy, and he can’t shake off the tingling sensation Jongin’s kiss left on his fingers. Good thing he's a left-handed person, else he wouldn’t have been able to write any lecture for all his classes today. He's about to leave school when strong hands encloses his wrist and yanks him inside one of the classrooms.

“What the he-“ his words stop mid-air as his eyes meet the transferee’s imploring ones.

“Can you stay for a bit longer?” Jongin speaks, grip getting a bit tighter on his wrist.

Kyungsoo seems thrown off by the boy’s question. “W-why?”

“Just stay with me, please?”

Kyungsoo could only nod.

 

 

The soft cold breeze of December cradles his form as he leans carefully against the rooftop railings. It's Kyungsoo’s first time staying at the rooftop.

Despite being afraid of heights, he can’t help but suppress his fears after he saw that pleading look Jongin gave him.

The silence is not at all suppressing. In fact, Kyungsoo felt comfortable with it.

“I’m sorry for dragging you back. I… I just don’t know anyone else yet so…” Jongin speaks, breaking the silence, eyes still trailing along the reddening horizon.

“Nah. Don’t worry about it. It’s not like I have anything to do anyway.” Kyungsoo smiles, glad that things aren’t that awkward between them anymore.

“Do you…do you like cold things?”

Kyungsoo thinks of ice cream and snow. “Yeah. I like them.”

Jongin grins. “Then we’ll be great friends.”

 

 

Kyungsoo learns stuffs about Jongin bit by bit as he accompanies him around school almost every day, helping him get accustomed to the hallways and how to get to his classes.

He even shares his own get away places whenever he feels frustrated. Jongin seems like the quiet type but kept a lot of stuffs hidden, like that brain of his that definitely proved why he got in that prestigious school. But the lingering question of why he left still confuses Kyungsoo.

And he definitely feels like they’re not close enough to uncover personal things like that.

 

But what definitely catches Kyungsoo’s attention is the way Jongin would subtly touch him. From arms around his shoulders, to once in a while holding hands, or just simple having any part of him touch Kyungsoo. There is a craving of some sort, but he didn’t want to think anything wrong about it. But sometimes, _sometimes_ he can’t help his thoughts from wandering away.

And well, there’s a bit of a problem if Jongin doesn’t stop about that. Kyungsoo just hopes he has enough time to explain it to Jongin.

 

_But things never go smoothly, doesn’t it?_

 

 

 

It is a week before the Christmas break, and the two of them are spending their lunch break at the rooftop, Jongin being a bit pushy and wanting to feed Kyungsoo because his right arm is still healing from the sprain from their previous one – on – one basketball game two days ago.

Jongin feels guilty for injuring Kyungsoo so he’s been staying with the older a bit more than the usual, doing small errands to avoid him from getting any pressure on his hands.

_Or so Kyungsoo thought._

He's busily munching on his food when his phone lightly buzzes from his pocket. He swipes it open, and grins brightly as he sees the sender’s name.

Jongin notices the sudden change in mood.

“Who is it?”

“Uh, it’s Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo smiles, not towards Jongin, while excitedly opening the message.

“Chanyeol?” Jongin inquires, scooting closer to where Kyungsoo is. The older fails to notice the change of tone he used.

“Y-yeah. That guy that was sent to that same school you came from for an exchange program two months before you transferred.” Kyungsoo explains, and Jongin blanksout when he sees that slight tinge of blush marring the other’s cheeks.

He slightly leans to Kyungsoo and in a swift glance; he catches on a few words from the text message.

 

“ _…I’ll be back in three days. See you Kyungie._

_I love you.”_

 

 

Kyungsoo is confused with the sudden change the younger starts showing the next day. It seems like Jongin’s mood swings gotten worse. Sometimes he’ll be too sweet and clingy, yet by the next minute he suddenly stops talking and his eyebrows would furrow especially during those times when Kyungsoo's just finished replying to Chanyeol.

“Is there something wrong?” Kyungsoo would ask every single time, but Jongin just shakes it off with a cold reply of _I’m fine_ or _It’s nothing._

 

 

“Kyungsoo? Where are you going?” Jongin grabs his hands just before he got out of the main building.

 

“Ah, to the train station. Chanyeol's going back today.”

 

“Can you… stay for a bit longer?” Jongin tightens his grip, eyes never leaving Kyungsoo.

 

“Uhm, alright. But just for a while okay? I really need to get there. Chanyeol’s train will be arriving in two hours.”

 

“Yeah. A while is fine with me...” Jongin murmurs, lacing his fingers with Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

 

 

Apparently, all they did was stay at the rooftop, and no matter how Kyungsoo tried to release himself from Jongin’s hold, the younger just wouldn’t budge.

A buzz seeps through his pants.

“J-Jongin… I really need to go now.” Kyungsoo speaks softly while slowly untangling his fingers from the younger.

He is relieved when he didn’t feel Jongin holding on to him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Jongin.” He smiles.

And Jongin leans in.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo didn’t know why things ended up that way. Or why Jongin did what he have done. Or if it was right that he suddenly slapped him on the cheek despite feeling a bit flustered from the sudden kiss, but Kyungsoo finds himself running away from the younger boy after what happened.

Frustration, guilt, his emotions are thrown all over the place and he doesn’t know what to think anymore.

Tears fall on his cheeks and his heart feels too warm for comfort and all he wants is to run away and just… _just forget everything._

Yet his mind and heart screamed _Jongin._

 

 

As he stops at the taxi bay waiting for the taxi, he sweeps his phone lock open to send a message.

 

 

Yeol. I’m on my way now. I just-

 

 

 

And Kyungsoo doesn’t finish because of the strong scent that suddenly invades his sense of smell, numbing his body from all, eyes loosing focus.

All he hears before losing consciousness is a familiar, velvety voice.

 

_“Things would’ve been easier if you’d only look at me.”_

 

 

 

**FIN.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short fic I did for a friend for his elective subject way back college years.
> 
> It's not the usual theme I'd write but yeah.. here's my very first mystery fic
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
